Life for an angel
by Shinimegami06
Summary: **Complete** this is a fairytale with a sad ending and it's my first fic so don't flame me too bad.
1. First sight

Life for an Angel  
  
Chapter 1: First Sight  
  
Prince Trunks sat in his room upset. He had just met all the princesses near his kingdom and none of them where what he was looking for. Most of them were so self-conceded while others were mad boring. With a sigh, Prince Trunks decided to sneak out of the palace and take a walk in town. Quickly, he grabs a bag of gold and straps it securely around his waist. Then he grabbed a black cloak from his closet and fastens it securely.  
  
Quickly, he made his way down the halls of the palace and into the garden. There, he climbed the tall oak tree and jumped over the wall to the other side. With a sly grin he pulled the hood over his head and headed toward town.  
  
As Trunks walk down the streets of Vegestial, he was beginning to enjoy watching what the peasants are doing. He watched as a few young kids run pass him playing tag, and smiled. He had used to be that happy. So carefree, But.... It had all changed when his mother had died when he was ten. Trunks frowned as he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Ow!" the person cried. Looking down, Trunks saw an amazing beauty on the ground rubbing her head. "Ow... That hurts. Can you at least watch where you're going?" Quickly, Trunks extended his hand and helped the girl up. The girl was around 18 or 19. Her silky shoulder-lengthed hair cascaded down her back smoothly. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a light blue sash around her waist and an emerald cloak with a medium size pendant that attaches it. But it was her ebony eyes that caught his attention. They sparkled like no other and there is so much emotion in them. He could just get lost into those eyes.  
  
"I... I'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" The girl looked up at him and frowned. "I'm alright." She paused for a moment. "You look like Prince Trunks..." trunks had the famous anime sweatdrop as she looked at him. Suddenly, she spotted the silver chain of the royal pendant. "What's that?" Quickly, she took it out and examined it closely. "Hey!" trunks cried.  
  
She gasped in shock as she took a step back. Quickly, trunks tucked the pendant back in and looked at the girl. She stared at him with wide eyes and quickly began to kneel. With fear in his eyes, trunks quickly, Grab the girl's shoulder and hissed.  
  
"Don't do that... this is the public and there are no guards." the girl looked at him, confused. What was he talking about? She looked around her. Surely, there are no guards around and some people were staring at them. She blushed slightly and stepped back, making trunks let go of her.  
  
"What's your name?" trunks asked. Pan looked at him slowly, "My name is Pan, Son Pan." trunks smiled. "Pan... I like that name. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Well pan I'll see you around. I need to get back. Bye!" Pan blushed furiously, as she watched trunks walk away. He called her beautiful! The prince called her beautiful! Blushing madly, pan walked back home.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Trunks sat in his room deep in thought. His mind kept on wandering back to that girl that he met in town. What was her name again? Ah yes... Pan. It was a beautiful name indeed.  
  
"Pan... Son Pan..." trunks said quietly. As he thought of her, something clicked in his mind, without a second thought, he left his room. Quickly, Trunks walked down the long corridors and stopped in front of the door of the royal messenger. With a deep breath, trunks knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a short, middle age man. The messenger took one look at trunks and kneeled. "Don't kneel, Darius. I need you to do something quickly. D********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************yal family planned to pick one girl from town to have them stay in the palace. Pane will be in safe hands.  
  
Only one person can come along if they feel that she needs protection. When she is here with or without a relative, bring her to the room across from mine and for her relative, he or she can stay in the room next to pans. Oh yeah! Bring a carriage with you."  
  
Darius nodded. He wondered what the prince wanted with a peasant, but quickly dismissed the idea. As for the prince walked away, darius quickly set to work.  
  
*~~*At the Son's house*~~*  
  
"PAN!! Com back with my journal!" goten cried out as he chased pan around the house. Pan just giggled as she flipped through the pages while she ran. "Dear journal, I've just met the most beautiful girl of my life! She had long flowing blue hair and amazing blue eyes, I met her when I was walking down the streets. She just bumped into me. She was wearing a red cloak though. But I wish I could see her again.  
  
Goten"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, pan!" goten snarled. Gohan and videl just stared in amusement as pan read the journal. Chi chi though... was upset. "They are messing up the place." She complained. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Pan paused and goten took the chance to tackle her to the ground. Avoiding the two on the floor, gohan opened the door. There stood a messenger of the royal family.  
  
"Excuse me, but is son pan home?" gohan nodded. "Yes. Why is that?" the messenger cleared his throat. "One of the royal family members wants her to live in the palace from now on. You don't have to worry, she'll be in safe hands."  
  
Gohan frowned. "What is going on? I'm not going to give my only daughter away. What is the catch?" the messenger frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no catch. The royal family plans to have a girl from town to stay in the palace. Your daughter happened to be the lucky one." Pan quickly walked over to gohan. "Can I? Please father?"   
  
Gohan sighed. "Are you sure, dear? I'll send goten with you?" the messenger nodded. "He can come if he wishes." Gohan nodded. "Yes. Thank you father." Pan smiled. "Thank you father!" in an instant, she was gone to pack her things. Goten nodded toward gohan's direction and headed to his room to pack. The messenger sighed in relief. He had done his job. "Son gohan? You may visit you daughter and your brother whenever you wish. The royal family surely won't mind.? Gohan nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Soon, they were in the carriage with their belongings. Gohan, videl, and chi-chi stood on the porch and smiled sadly. Pan looked out the window and waved as they began to leave. "I'll come back to visit you!" she shouted.  
  
When they were out of site, "so, what's your name? And which of the royal family sent you here?" she ask the messenger.  
  
The messenger glanced at her. "Darius, and the answer to your other question is none of your concern. You'll find out soon."  
  
When they reached the palace, goten helped pan out of the carriage and carried the bags. "I'll escort you to your rooms. Please follow me." They entered the palace easily. As they walked down the corridors, pan gasped at the portraits, the lace, and silk. "Greetings, princess bura." Darius said suddenly. Goten looked up to see an amazing beauty in front of them. Something about her made something click in his mind. Her long blue hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember. The princess eyed goten suspiciously.  
  
"You there. The male. What is you name?" "G - goten. Son goten." The princess nodded. "Haven't I seen you around before? You seem strangely familiar." "Same to you my princess." Without a word, the princess walked the opposite direction that they are going. As they continued to walk, goten kept his on thinking about her. Why does she look familiar?  
  
Just then trunks appeared. "Darius, you have succeeded." Darius quickly kneeled. "Yes, your majesty." Trunks just sighed. "You can leave now, Darius. I'll escort them to their rooms.  
  
Darius got up quickly and nodded. "As you wish, my prince."  
  
Darius left rather quickly, but trunks was glad. He turned to face the two, but his eyes wandered to pan. She was still a beauty in his eyes. He felt himself drowning in her ebony eyes. But snapped out of it quickly.  
  
"Hello pan. Nice to see you again. And who is this that's with you, may I ask?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "He's my uncle, goten. Except that he's only 4 years older."  
  
Goten stared at pan with a clueless face. "Is there a problem being 4 years older? I don't see any problem... just because I'm 23, doesn't mean that there's a problem in that." Pan just frowned. "Your always clueless."   
  
Trunk had to restrain himself from laughing. "So... shall I show you your rooms?"  
  
Pan nodded. "Please." Trunks led them to their rooms in a short amount of time. "Pan? This shall be your room and goten shall be staying in the room next to yours. Mine is just right across from yours. If you need any help, feel free to come over and ask."  
  
Slowly, pan opened the door to her room. She gasped softly. The room was beautiful! There was silk everywhere. The bed was a soft bed with baby blue silk over it. There was a custom-made full-length mirror next to a white table with accessories on it near the bed. There was a huge closet next to the table. A fireplace was across from the bed with a desk near the fireplace, but not near enough to catch on fire. An eloquent cream-colored carpet covered the cold floor.  
  
This is going to be her room. Her room from now on. And this palace... will now be her home. 


	2. christmas ball and christmas presents

Chapter 2: Christmas ball and christmas presents  
  
*~~*The next day*~~*  
  
Pan woke up slowly. she had just gotten the best sleep in her entire life. Right now, she just wanted to keep on sleeping. suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "SHIT...who could it be in this time of day...?" pan mumbled. she was not one bit happy. another knock could be heard. "i'm coming already, hold up!"  
  
Quickly, pan slipped out of bed to walk over to her door. when she opened it, she found trunks standing there, wearing his royal outfit. "hello, milady, have a nice rest?" pan frowned. "i was... until you knocked on the door. i'm still sleepy, can i go back to bed?" trunks' eyes widened. "oh. i'm sorry to disturb you. but... it's noon..." all of a sudden pan was wide-awake. "it's noon? oh my god. i better go change. umm... can you wait for a second? it won't take long." gently, pan closed the door and rushed to her closet. picking out a red dress and mmatching shoes, she got dressed quickly, in record time, she seperated her hair in the middle and braided them. it came out nicely, despite her rush.  
  
"i'm ready! you can come in!" pan cried. slowly, trunks entered the room. "are you comfortable here?" pan nodded, smiling "yes, where shall we go?"  
  
*~~*a year later*~~*  
  
It has been a year later now and pan had learned who everyone was. she had become close friends with trunks and best friends with bura, while goten became trunks' best friend and had started to become friends with bura. the king and queen didn't mind them staing at the palae and eventually learned to trust them.  
  
Her parents had visited every now and then. they were glad that pan was happy and that no one had hurt her. but now they visit less often as usual, since pan's grandfather goku died.  
  
It was december 24 and everyone was getting ready for the christmas ball that queen bulma was holding that night.  
  
*~~*In bura's room*~~*  
  
"this would look absolutely great on you!" bura squealed. in her hands, she held a pure white dress with a cropped top along with matching heels. "put it on. the ball will be starting in two hours and we need to get ready. now where is that red dress...?"  
  
picking up her clothing from bura's bed, pan left the room and headed toward her toom, whick was down the hall from bura's. "hello, milady. where is a pretty girl like you going?" pan turned around startled "Gerald! oh my god... you.. you scared me" the knight just grinned. "i'll see you around milady." pan just nodded in reply. quickly, without hesitation, she went to her room.  
  
*~~*in the ballroom*~~*  
  
"Pan!" pan turned around to see trunks walking to her. pan quickly walked toward trunks. "Hey, trunks. or should i say... prince trunks?" trunks chuckled. "well, milady, can you do me a favor?" pan looked at him curiously. "and what's that, my prince?" trunks extended his hand and grinned. "may I have this dance?" pan placed her hand on his, smiling. "sure, why not."  
  
The music began as trunks and pan started dancing. many people looked on at them in awe. soon everyone began to dance. "pan... do you know how beautiful you are right now?" trunks whispered into pan's ear. pan blushed furiously. "stop kidding around trunks." trunks grinned "who said that i was kidding?" pan just turned redder by the moment.  
  
By the end of the night, everyone began to leave, after congradulating the king and the queen for the magnificent ball. trunks quickly grabbed pan's hand and smiled. "C'mon, goten and bura are waiting for us." they left the room before the last of the guests left. quickly, trunks dragged pan through the corridors and stopped in front of his room. with graceful movements, trunks opened the door and bowed. "after you, milady."  
  
Pan smiled softly and walked in. there was bura with her head on goten's chest, they were staring at eachother affectionatly as goten played with bura's hair. with a huge grin, pan cleared her throat. Instantly, they looked up and blushed. "i...i..umm...hey pan..." goten stammered. "so... are you two a couple?" bura nodded. "umm...yes...look pan if your uncomfortable about th-" pan shook her head. "no. i'm glad yo two are together. you guys are cute together! congradulations!" goten grinned crookidly. "thank you pan for being supportive."  
  
"hey guys, it's midnight." trunks said pan whirled around to face trunks. "really??!" trunks smiled "merry christmas." suddenly, bura jumped up and down and hugged everyone. "merry christmas!! i got everyone of you a gift. c'mon let's open them!"  
  
pan smiled. "let me get my gifts." goten nodded. "yeah, me too, i need to get my gifts from my room also." bura grinned. "oh yeah. me too!"  
  
everyone went to their rooms to get the figrs. trunks sat down on his bed patiently waiting. taking out the gifts from his closet, he smiled softly as he thought of the reactions that the others will have, especially pan. "we're back!" bura cried, as she, pan and goten entered the room. as they all sat down on the floor, they sorted out the gifts. "this one is for goten, this is for pan, and this is for trunks." bura said. finally they were settled "bura, you go first." trunks said. bua pouted, "fine! now the first gift is from trunks" quickly, she ripped the wrapping paper. "and to think that i spent my time wrapping the gift, only to get the wrapping paper ripped into little pieces..."  
  
finally, bura revealed a long velvet red dress with some gold here and there. "thank you trunks! this is what i wanted for a long time!" quickly, she opened the gift from pan. it was a whole set of make-up. "pan!! it's wonderful! thank you!" finally, she opened the gift from goten. it was a golden-heart shaped locket. opening it, there was an engraving in it, along with a small portrait of her. bura looked up at goten lovingly. "thank yo goten. it's beautiful. it's the bestest present i've ever gotten!"  
  
Pan sighed as the couple stared into the other's eyes. "goten open your presents" snapping out of it, goten just opened all his gifts at once. from pan, he got a book on creatures all over the world. from trunks, he got gold coins. "i didn't know what to buy you, so instead i'll give you some gold coins to buy something you want." trunks said. goten nodded in understanding and looked at what bura got him. it was a dark blue mantle. "I umm... made it myself. do you like it?" goten stared at bura in awe. "bura...this is going to be my favorite present ever. thank you."  
  
"i'm going to open my presents now!" trunks cried. he opened his gifts quickly. he got the latest book from bura, a writing set from goten, and a gold pocket watch from pan. "it's the latest thing in europe. it lets you tell time easily." pan explained. trunks grinned "Cool"  
  
at lastm pan opened her presents. she got a new dress from bura, a few golden bracelet's from goten, and last but certainly not least, she got a music box from trunks. the music box had beautiful, polished, dark brown surface with some gold here and there. "it's...beautiful..." cautioysly, pan lifted the lid. a soft, but beautiful mysic began. inside, there was a silver locket, pan looked up to see trunks smiling at her. slowly, pan opened the locket. there was a short engraving inside. Quickly, pan read it.  
  
"tru...trunks...i...i don't know what to say...thank you..." trunks looked on at pan's reaction. 'if only...if only i had the courage to tell her..." slowly, pan stood up. "umm...it's getting late. i better go to bed. goodnight everyone." with quick movements pan picked up her gifts and walked out of the room.  
  
*~~*in pan's room*~~*  
  
pan put the dress nto her closet and the golden bracelets in her jewlry box. all that's left were the music box and the locket from trunks. with care, pan placed the music box down on the table stand. then she opened the locket and read the message again.  
  
"to my dearest pan, your everything to me. you've conquered my heart and soul. i don't know how to say this but I love you, Trunks."  
  
pan sighed. suddenly, there was a knock on the door. placing the locket in her jewlry box, pan went to answer the door. instead of anyone she expected it to be, there stood Gerald, the royal knight. "hello, milady. i have a gift for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey so hows the story so far let me know and sorry for the cliff hanger i'll probably get another chapter out in two days. 


	3. betrayel

Life for an angel  
  
Chapter 3: Betrayal  
  
Instantly, Paur pinned Pan against the door trying to kiss her. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Then, she kicked him in the private spot and then ran down the corridors screaming. "Help... help!" she screamed but nobody heard her. Paur shook of the pain, and ran after her, he caught her and slapped her in the face. "NO NO NO! You don't scream." Paur said. Then he tried to kiss her again.  
  
Just then Trunks saw them, he saw how Pan looked and the tear that came down her face and understood what that meant. So he ran up to Paur pulled him away from Pan and hit him in the face.  
  
Paur fell to the floor. Trunks' eyes were filled with raw anger. Without hesitation Trunks grabbed Paur by the shoulder and hit him in the stomach. Rage was burning in Trunks' eyes. Trunks began to beat up Paur. Then he picked up Paur and threw him out of the castle (Literally). Trunks quickly picked up Pan and put her on the bed in her room.  
  
"Pan... are you okay?" trunks asked. Pan burst into sobs. Quickly, trunks sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shh... Pan... it's all right. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone harm you."  
  
Pan snuggled close to him as she held onto his shirt still crying. She was scared. Trunks felt her pain. He hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"T-Trunks?" pan said softly as she started to calm down. Trunks looked down at her. "Yes, Pan?" pan sighed softly as she drew the blankets over herself. "Can you... stay with me? Just for tonight?" trunks smiled warmly. "Just for you, my princess, just for you." "Goodnight... my prince..."   
  
Letting out a small sigh, pan fell asleep, trunks looked over at pan lovingly. He had meant every word that he said. He will protect her no matter what. Even if it causes his own life... He fell asleep in the chair.  
  
*~~*The Next Morning*~~*  
  
Trunks and pan woke up startled by a small scream. Trunks grinned slightly. "So... someone found Paur?" pan looked up at him confused when she saw a slight grin. Finally, it dawned on her, trunks threw paur out of the castle.  
  
Pan was still a little scared to leave her room. So she and trunks stayed in her room. "I better get dressed..." pan said softly. She started to blush. Trunks blushed furiously, and nodded. "I'll be on the balcony if you need me." Quickly, trunks left the room to give pan her privacy. She pulled out a white dress with some gold here and there. Putting it on quickly, and also her under garments, pan walked out of her room and out to her balcony.  
  
"What are you looking at?" pan asked, as she looked upon the balcony. Trunks averted his gaze. When he turned around to see her, she looked breathtaking.   
  
With a white dress, she looked like an angel. An angel sent from heaven to save him from his clod, lonely world. Hesitatingly, trunks placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Pan tensed a bit, but then relaxed in his arms. She felt warm and happy like this. His warmth was comforting and soothing. She could stay like that forever.  
  
"Pan... I really... love you. I meant what I said about protecting you, I'll always protect you no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." Pan was surprised with trunks' sudden confession, but she was also sad. "Trunks... I... know that I have feelings for you. But, I need some time." Trunks nodded, in understanding. "No need to explain. I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes, I'll wait for you, and you only." Pan blushed slightly. Trunks smiled as he moved from her side to behind her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around pan and pulled her close. "But before... anything happens, I want to stay like this for a while." Pan sighed as she leaned back against his chest. She knew that she loves him, with all her heart. But... this was going way too fast. That's why she asked for some time. But then... at least she'll have this moment with him.  
  
*~~*Later*~~*  
  
"Pan... should we go check if Paur is still there?" pan nodded. Grabbing his hand, they walked to the door and slightly opened it. There was no sign of paur anywhere.  
  
With a sigh of relief, pan stepped out into the corridors. Trunks came out too. "Well, I better go back to my room. I'll see you later." Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks... can I... stay with you? I'm scared that paur... might show up again." Trunks smiled. "I understand. Come on in."  
  
In trunks' room, pan went over to the column of books near his fireplace. Picking out a book, she flopped down on trunks' bed and started to read. Quickly, trunks changed behind her, and when he was done he flopped down next to her. " What are you reading?" pan looked up at him. "Dragons." Closing the book, she rested her head on trunks' pillow. His scent was there. The strong but yet light scent of trunks.  
  
Pan breathed in his scent. Trunks just watched pan as she breathed in deeply. With a small smile, he gave pan a kiss.  
  
Pan sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, then she stood up quickly, " I'm going to go for a walk in the garden." With a small smile, she left the room.  
  
*~~*Two Months Later*~~*  
  
Pan sat quietly in her room, she had planned to tell trunks that she was ready, ready for a relationship. After all this time, she decided that it was time, and she should tell trunks now. Quickly, she went to his room and knocked on the door. Slowly, it opened. Trunks stood there with a robe on. Pan also saw a girl in the room.  
  
Pan stared at trunks shocked. "You... you lied to me..." pan whispered. Trunks looked at her in disgust. "You expect me to wait for you forever? I needed to move on pan. I'm not going to waste my life just waiting for you." Pan stifled a sob. No... this couldn't be happening... this isn't the trunks she knew. Angrily, she raised her head and wiped her tears away.   
  
"I loved you trunks. But after this, I don't thin I'll ever feel the same way about you again. You not the trunks that I know anymore, your someone else. The trunks I know isn't like this the trunks I know would love me and would've waited for me for as long as it took. I was going to tell you that I'm ready trunks, ready for a relationship, you could've waited a little bit longer, but instead you had to go with another WOMAN! I don't know you anymore trunks, I guess that I've never had known you from the start."  
  
Quickly, she ran off. Tears ran down her face and onto the ground as she ran. As the garden came into view, pan ran faster. She ran as deep into the forest as she possibly could. She ran, and ran, and ran, until she came upon a spring.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the water. Her eyes were pink and puffy, her nose was a bit pink too, but she didn't care. She sat there and cried her heart out. It was too painful, her heart ached out with pain, as she thought about what happened.  
  
With shaky hands, pan took off the locket that trunks had given her for Christmas. It was her most treasured gift. But now trunks had betrayed her. "How could he! He had said that he loved me. I was a fool, to believe everything he said. Even the locket is false and everything he said was false! And I believed him. Can't he see that I truly love him, I would die for him? I had tried everything in my will to keep him happy. But he doesn't know it at all. He doesn't know that I'm trying really hard to please him. I'm a fool, I'm so stupid to actually believe him. I should've gone with Paur. But trunks... I love him so much. Why doesn't he see that? Why doesn't he see what I've done for him? Everything I did was so he would be happy. I don't know him anymore. I thought he meant what he said. He would be better off if I wasn't around. I guess... I'm nothing more to him than a lowly being..."  
  
Slowly, she went closer to the spring. The pain was too much to bear, she wanted it gone. But now... it seems the only way to get rid of the pain was to commit suicide. Looking around her, she thought at least she was going to die in a beautiful place. With quick movements, pan waddled into the water. Accidentally, pan dropped the locket, but she didn't notice. The water was up to her elbows when she was touching the bottom of the spring. Slowly, she lowered her head, but not before saying "trunks... your still deep in my heart..."  
  
Pan started to feel herself lose oxygen, darkness was starting to trap her. Dimly, she heard her name being called from the distance, but she didn't care. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing... 


	4. promises

Life for an Angel  
  
Chapter 4:Promises  
  
"Prince trunks... why did you leave me alone in your room? Don't you know how much I miss you?" The girl just cried as she burst into the room. Trunks glared at the girl angrily. "Why are you trying to separate us, Darlene? What did we do to deserve this?"  
  
Darlene frowned as she put on an innocent face. "Prince trunks. What are you talking about? You wanted to cheat on Pan here." Trunks stood up in rage. "You BITCH! How dare you make up these stupid stories? I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I love Pan, and only Pan. Stop trying to take me away from here." Pan stood up slowly. Walking over to Darlene, and said three words before she slapped Darlene's face. "I.. Hate ..You."  
  
Darlene looked at pan in shock. How dare she! She clutched her stinging cheek as Pan began to walk away. `She's not going to get away with that! ` Darlene thought. By now, Pan was almost back to Trunks, with an evil glare, Darlene ran toward Pan with a dagger that she had hid in her right boot.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the dagger. Right about, when Darlene was about to stab Pan, Trunks pushed Pan to the ground. Instead of stabbing Pan, Darlene stabbed Trunks in the stomach. Pan's eyes widened in horror. "Trunks!" trunks grimaced in pain as he fell to the floor. Darlene dropped the dagger in horror and ran out of the room.  
  
Quickly, Pan rushed over to Trunks. Tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her face. "Trunks! Trunks! Please don't die on me. I've loved you for so long. Why, Trunks? Why does this have to happen? After all this time. You now leave me. What can I do Trunks? How can I live without you?  
  
Weakly, Trunks looked up at Pan. "I love you, Pan. I will forever love you, I'll be waiting for you, just as I promised. But... I'll be waiting for you... in heaven. Promise me, Pan. Promise that you'll survive this. Promise me that you'll live and get married to a good man. Pan... promise me that you'll remember me, remember that I'll be waiting for you. Forever..."  
  
"I promise, trunks! I'll promise you everything! Just don't die on me Trunks! I love you so much. Please... don't die on me..." trunks smiled weakly. "I can see the angels now, Pan. They are waiting for me. I have to go now. Goodbye..."  
  
Pan shook her head. "No Trunks! Don't say goodbye! Don't leave me here alone! Please! Trunks just smiled. "I'll see you in heaven, Pan. I'll see you then..." with that final breath, trunks closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness as it surrounded him.  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks... No! Trunks! Please... please live! I can't live without you! Trunks..." slowly, pan stood up, tears streaming down her face. "I promise you, Trunks. I'll do what you said. But I will always remember you... as my only true love. I'll... I'll see you again... someday... in heaven..."  
  
The End   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry guys don't kill me if it's sad, maybe i'll rewrite the story if i get enough reviews.  
  
~~~Gohan's-lil-gurl~~~ 


End file.
